Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to optimizing Wi-Fi.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to connect information handling systems to a network via a Wi-Fi communication technology. The Wi-Fi communication technology provides a local area wireless connection with a network. Information handling systems include a Wi-Fi radio module to perform the wireless communication. Wi-Fi radio modules can require relatively complex mode and power calibration table settings to meet a variety of regulatory requirements for different countries and target markets.
When manufacturing Wi-Fi radio modules (or the information handling systems which include the Wi-Fi radio modules) this requirement can result in a combination of different regional and/or country-specific module stock keeping units (SKUs). When a global SKU is attempted, the wireless transmit power settings are often configured with the set of lowest power values that can meet the regulatory requirements of all countries. So, the country with the most stringent and lowest allowed transmit power is performance limiting for users in countries where higher transmit power is authorized. This approach can result in reduced wireless performance. Accordingly, it would be desirable to address this limitation with dynamic spectrum, bandwidth and RF power optimization.